


Fragile Mirror

by Calieus



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Blood, Garla Keith, Hugs, M/M, Self-Hatred, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 16:06:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7721155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calieus/pseuds/Calieus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Keith realizes that he's now part Garla, he starts to see less of himself and more of a monster that everyone hates. And in the process he hurts himself more as this new part of him eats at his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fragile Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> I try to think of happy idea's, but in this case I decided that my first contribution would be angst. Since I got inspiration by [this lovely drawing by Lumorie](http://lumorie.tumblr.com/post/147954847695/i-am-like-them-keith-was-crying-he-couldnt) over on Tumblr. Along with lots of sad music. 
> 
> Enjoy.

The face that stares back at Keith almost doesn’t resemble him. Yellow eye’s, purple skin and hair, and long furry ears in place of his once human ones. If it wasn’t for the hair, then Keith would swear that what he’s looking at is a different person and not him. Though since he’s in the bathroom looking at the face in the mirror. This person is Keith.

Turning away from the mirror, Keith balls his fist and then punch’s it. Small shards of glass fall to the ground that mixes with a bit of blood. Keith but yet, doesn’t care that he’s bleeding or that there’s small shards of glass in his knuckles. The image is still there. Cracked, but still there making Keith pull back his fist again and punching the mirror yet again. More blood spills from Keith’s hand and some small shards lodge into his knuckles. Yet he doesn’t feel pain, all Keith feels right now are messy emotions. Emotions that he doesn’t know what to do with.

“Why? How come it had to be me? Why not someone else dammit!” Keith shouts into the empty room.

He punch’s the mirror again, and this time almost all the shards fall to Keith’s feet. Leaving three large pieces that show some of his grotesque form. He removes his bloodied hand and stare’s at the now broken mirror. If Keith looks hard enough, he can see his human form staring back at him instead of the thing he’s now become.

“Why?” Keith asks yet again. “Just… Why?”

Just as he’s about to get rid of the last bits of the mirror, a hand grabs Keith’s wrist. Stopping his task.

“Keith?”

Oh no. Out of anyone on the team, why does it have to be Lance. Turning towards Lance ends up being a bad idea. The look that he’s giving Keith is one that almost makes him want to cry; pity, sorrow, kindness. And a bunch of other emotions that he can’t identify. How can anyone give him such a look at a time like this? He’s the enemy that everyone wants to destroy, Keith shouldn’t be getting any symphony.

Keith yanks his hand out of Lance’s grip and then pushes him out of the way. He hears Lance’s yelp as he lands on the glass covered ground, but Keith ignores it as he makes his way to the door. Just as he’s about to leave the bathroom, warm arms wrap around Keith. Making him stop in his tracks.

“Let me go Lance!”

The arms squeeze Keith tighter.

“No!”

“Can’t you see what I’ve become? I’m not human anymore Lance!”

“Shut up!”

Keith’s eyes widen. Never has he heard Lance’s voice filled with such intense anger.

“You are still human to me! Nothing is going to change that,” Lance says. “You’re still you Keith, and no appearance change is ever going to erase that.”

He doesn’t get it does he? Lance doesn’t get it at all.

“You don’t get it do you Lance?”

“Get what?”

Keith turns in Lance’s arms who loosens his grip, allowing Keith to be face to face with him. Up close like this, Keith can count the number of lashes on Lance’s eyes. And see little fleck’s of green scattered into his eyes. Under normal circumstances. Keith would be blushing and trying to worm his way out of this situation. But yet, this isn’t a normal situation. Placing his hands on Lance’s face, blood smears on his face but Keith could care less. He instead stares at a worried face and gives a melancholy smile.

“I’m one of them Lance. The enemies that we’re all trying to destroy, I’m one of-”

His sentence gets cut off.

“Just shut up okay? You aren’t them Keith! In fact, you’re nothing like them at all and you never will be!”

“No! I am one of them! It’s written into my being Lance,” Keith explains.

“So? You’re still you! Alien or not you are still you!”

Keith has had enough; Lance isn’t listening to him. He can’t stay here any longer. Taking his hands off Lance’s face, Keith balls his fists and punch’s him in the face. Causing some blood to splatter. That makes the arms around Keith fall allowing him to rush out of the restroom. Ignoring the pain his hand, Keith runs down the castle hall as fast as he can, not knowing where he’s headed. But all Keith knows that he needs to be somewhere that isn’t near Lance or anyone else on the team.

Turning a corner, Keith ends up in the dining room after 15 minutes of running. No-one is in here. Allowing Keith to continue to run into the unknown despite his burning legs protesting. Once he reaches the end of the room Keith crashes into something solid. Both him and the object fall to the ground with yelps of surprise. After a few seconds pass Keith lifts his head up to just see what he crashed into. His eyes widen once he realizes that he’s crashed into Lance. Scrambling away from him, Keith gets up and tries to scurry away. Only he's stopped yet again by warm arms.

“Stop running away!”

“Let me go please! I can’t stay here Lance! I’m a danger to you all can’t you tell?”

Keith doesn’t wait for a response; he elbows Lance which allows him an opening to escape. He only gets about ten steps in before he’s tackled to the ground. Landing on his back with a grunt of pain Keith struggle’s against the hands that are binding him to the cold floor. Which makes his hand start to bleed again, but that's not important.

“Just let me go dammit!”

“No! You’re our friend Keith, a warrior of Voltron, and someone that I can’t bear to lose.”

That makes Keith stop struggling. He stares at Lance's bruised and bloodied face with a confused expression.

“What?”

“Don’t make me repeat myself,” Lance grumbles.

“But I’m one of them. I’m not someone worth having aro-”

Warm lips collide with Keith’s in a bruising kiss, saying more than what words can speak. And just like that Keith’s walls break. Tears start to stream from his yellow eyes as choked sobs muffle against a warm mouth. Lance breaks the kiss at that point. He then lifts the both of them off the ground. Putting Keith into his lap who clings onto him as he sobs into Lance’s shoulder.

“I don’t deserve this. I’m one of them dammit!”

Lance tightens his grip.

“Keith, you’re one of the bravest people I know,” Says Lance. “Sure you’re reckless and sometimes do things that will get you killed. But those acts show that you aren’t afraid of danger or anything else that’s life threatening. So, why are you so afraid of yourself?”

Keith hugs Lance even harder.

“Because I can’t trust myself.”

Lance doesn’t say anything else, he just hugs Keith tighter as his cries echo into the dark castle.

**Author's Note:**

> You know that thing called Tumblr? Come visit me over there on the [side-blog](http://spaceofrequiem.tumblr.com/) for Voltron stuff. There's more happy stuff there than what this story provided. xD
> 
> I may or may not have more idea's for this, but I don't know if I'll go through with them or not.
> 
> Thanks for reading~


End file.
